Let's dance and fall in love!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Another fic by me! It includes a dance! Two young adults are strangers, but when they first meet at a masked ball they fall in love! But, her fiancé hates him! Full summary inside, NXM!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or this song, but I do own this fan fic and all my ideas! LOVE Y'ALL!

Summary: Two young adults are strangers, but when they first meet at a masked ball they fall in love! But, her fiancé hates him! How will their love last? Will they die for each other in the end? Or live together forever? R&R!

Chapter One: Let's dance and fall in love.

"Oh, Hotaru, what is the time? I'm incredibly bored and father says that the party will be later on in the evening. Please, check for me." yawned a very bored brunette girl. This was Mmikan Sakura, a rich heiress to her rich parents in Japan. They were holding a party in her honour, because she was soon 18 years old.

But Mikan was alreayd bored, and it was only 5:00 pm, the party would be held at 7:00 till early in the morning. Mikan wondered wether anything exciting would happen this time, but she yawned again and doubted it. However much she liked parties, this would also be boring.

Her father would, ofcourse, forbid her to dance with any decent man she came across. It ticked her off so much, but her father never really cared. He wished for Mikan to be married to a rich, handsome and horrible man who she detested. Mikan always stuck her tongue out at him childishly to annoy him.

This guy was no fun at all and they both detested each other. Mikan made it plain she never wanted to marry him. And so did he, he called her a spoilt rich brat, but only Mikan seemed to know that he would only go through with the wedding just to take her families money once she inherited it.

Mikan just stubbornly told him shed rather marry a pig with horns than him. This made him mad, and Mikan loved acting childish just to get on his nerves. To her, he was an incompetant Baka.

"Mikan, do you wish to get ready for your party? It's in 2 hours." Hotaru Imai said, Mikan's best friend who was one of the house maids, and only Mikan knew that Hotaru was in love with Mikan's very own step-brother, Ruka Nnogi. Her mother had died a year ago, so her father married his own mother.

He was a dear friend to Mikan and he was also madly in love with Hotaru, despite Hotaru being so poor and emotionless. Only Ruka and Mikan seemed to make her truly happy as she worked. Mikan and Hotaru had known each other since Mikan was 6.

"Huh. Yeah, at least time will pass if I try and use it for use. But I'll reassure you, Hotaru, I'll be ignoring that dreadful Shikaku all night and dancing with as many men as I want. I am an adult now, so father will not order me around like he owns me. Neither will Shikaku." Mikan hissed, and Hotaru gave a small smile and a nod as she followed Mikan to her changing rooms and held out some clothes for her.

"Hai. Here are your belongings, Mikan. I'll see you in a moments time." Hotaru said as she smiled a little, it was a kind smile, and Mikan smiled back as she drew back the curtains, and started to undress from her night gown. Under her night gown was her vest, which she kept on, of course. Then she put a peticoat over her vest and underwear.

Mikan soon came out of her dchanging room, an air of grace in her walk. She smiled at Hotaru who smiled back and sighed happily. She fixed a crease in the dress Mikan was wearing, she looked beautiful, almost like an angel.

Mikan's dress was pure white silk, it touched the floor and had long sleeves, it showed her figure and when Mikan twirled around, the skirt lifted around her and into the air gracefully. Hotaru clapped and smiled, a tear in her eye. Mikan smiled and stared at her best friend.

"Beautiful." Hotaru whispered, and Mikan giggled then walked towards her large dressing table and checked her hair. She wouldn't bother asking Hotaru to stop crying, because her dear friend would quickly lie to her, saying she caught something in her eye to make it water. Mikan smiled at the thought of her best friend saying that.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Mikan stood up as Hotaru ran to the door and quickly opened it, Ruka came in and smiled at Hotaru, who was blushing incredibly, then he looked up at his step-sister and stared, shocked and surprised at her beauty, he smiled and bowed.

"Mikan. I envy the man who falls for you tonight. An angel will be standing in everyone's presence when you enter." Ruka said, taking her hand and kissing it as Mikan smiled and blushed, then turned away as she giggled then hugged her dear friend then sighed.

"Oh Ruka, it is you I have to envy, you have found your true love, but I... I will never find whom I love. I have to marry the boisterus, horrible, sinister, stupid Shikaku. He will make my life a misery! I swaer that I shall die if I have to live with him for more than a year I say." Mikan said dramatically as Ruka and Hotaru smiled, not daring to look at each other.

Sometimes, their dear Mikan Sakura was such a drama queen. But they got the idea she detested Shikaku. He was mean and eil! He treat everyone like thei were dirt underneath his shoe. He especially hated Mikan and Hotaru, and he would stick his nose up at them and call them commoners filth.

Mmikan always sneered at him and repeated what he said, then would try and punch him, she would, if Hotaru didn't hold her back all the time she tried to attack. Ruka would help and they would drag a struggeling Mikan back to her room. Then a knock came at the door, and Mikan heard clapping.

She turned to see her terrible Fiancé, Shikaku! He was grinning and walking into the room, clapping his hands as Mikan glared at him. He was such a horrible, rude and tasteless man! Mikan quickly stuck out her tongue then turned away as he laughed, and stuck his hands behind his back.

"Well played, Ms. Sakura. But I say, once we are married, you will respect like a natural lady, not a delinquanted brat! I will not have you talking that way about my being, either. You will also have to dress appropriatly, not like some commaner standing on the street edge, gaining money from sleeping with men." Shikaku said, grinning as Mikan stared at him, her eyes turning fiery as she growled, then tried to jump over to him and scratch him with her nails.

Luckily for him, Hotaru and Ruka caught hold of her and stopped her from attacking him. He grinned as Mikan glared at him and breathed fire. She truly hated the guy! She would kill him when they were married, if it wasn't against the law!

"You evil, rude jerk! I hate you, I'll kill you! Go away! Go away and rot in hell! You... You..." Mikan couldn't finish her sentence because she fell against her friends arms and sighed, she knew she would gain nothing by stooping to his level. He was a jerk, and everyone but he knew it.

He laughed lightly then turned around and smiled to himself, his face was dark and sinister.

"What foul words spring from such a tiny mouth. I must wash it out before I marry thee, or thy shall have to pay the consequences." he whispered, before leaving the room and walking down the halls as he chuckled to himself. Mikan looked up at her friends, and she sighed, they let her go and she fell in her seat, hand on her head.

"Mikan..." Ruka whispered, touching her shoulder, but she shook her head then looked up at her friends sadly. She could never put them through anything. She didn't want them to be punished for her own actions. Shikaku was like that, instead of torturing her, he would torture them

Because he knew it would hurt her. He was so evil and cold towards everyone. Especially towards who Mikan loved dearly.

"No. I need some time alone. You two, please don't get in his way or defend me. He'll punish the both of you, knowing what it would do to me. Please, just don't try and defend me in any way." Mikan whispereed, and she looked back at her mirror and sighed sadly as she looked down at the oak dressing desk. Ruka and Hotaru nodded slowly, then they walked out of her room together.

Mikan was left in sad silence...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grand ball room was full of chattering people from Japan, China and America. The piano was playing with a beautiful and elegant tune. Many people were attending the young girls ball, and many were talking about her beauty. One boy, though, he was standing by the buffet table all alone, well, with his aqquiatance, his sister.

"Natsume, why did you wish to drag us both here? There will eb nothing to gain from just watching dancing and talking of nonsense. May we go home?" she asked in boredem, yawning as her younger brother shook his head, and she stared at him the sighed. He was always like this.

"No, Sumire. You know I would like to see how it turns out. I wish to know what this Shikaku is like. He must be a great and ginormous brute, who finds it pleasurable to intimidate young ladies like youself." Natsume said, staring at everyone in the room as his sister yawned again.

Natsume Hyuuga, he was a very handsome young man. He was 18 years old, and many women wished to marry him, but he never went after any girl. He was the sort of male to hide that he was really a kind guy. He was also incredibally rich, which most girls loved.

Then, the hall went quiet, and everyone seemed to be looking up at the top staircase as Sumire yawned again, and Natsume hit her on the shoulder to shut her up. Sumire glared at him then looked up at where he was indicating. Her eyes widened.

On the top of the staircase was Mikan in her dress. Graceful and beautiful, she lso wore a mask like every other person in the ball room, her mask was white with silver dust on it. She stared around as Natsume looked at her, his heart pounding.

She was like an angel. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the beautiful girl, gliding down the stairs and smiling at everyone. He walked forward, ignoring his sisters silent cries for him to come back. The music playeed again, and she stood in the middle of the dance floor, all alone.

Natsume walked towards her and stared at her, then she stared up at him and smiled sweetly, the smile she used for everyone except Shikaku. Then she gasped, staring at the boy in front of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, he was so handsome!

His eyes were like rubies shining into her own chocolate brown eyes, his raven black hair covering his eyes, making him look more handsome than he already was. His kind smile that he showed her, Mikan wanted to stare into his face forever.

"Hello. May I have this dance?" he asked, and Mikan couldn't help but smile and blush lightly. How could she refuse from such a polite and dashing man? She held out her hand and stared into his eyes, hoping her would be as kind as his face was.

"Of course, sir. I would be honoured to share this dance with you." she whispered, and he took her hands in his, and they started to dance gracefully and elegantly to the slow, steady and sweet music. Mikan nor Natsume could tear their eyes away from each other.

It was only a few moments before Natsume striked up conversation.

"You know... I like this dress. It suits you. And you have such a sweet smile, and your eyes are so kind, too." he whispered, and Mikan blushed then smiled sweetly as she looked up at him, her heart pounding faster with every word he said. Such sweet words echoed from his mouth.

"Why thank you. My Fiancé would never dream of saying such loyal and beautiful words. I think you have a good manner upon you, kind sir." Mikan whispered back, and Natsume smiled, then frowned at the mention of the word Fiancé. Who could it be?

"Fiancé? How unlucky for him, to be so rude to such a beautiful and kind young woman. Who is he?" Natsume asked, and Mikan sighed then smiled and kept dancing with him, enjoying every moment of it. He was such a kind gentleman.

"Shikaku. Shikaku Hajimai. I notice you have heard of him, I am Mikan Sakura." she said quietly, and he stared at her, then shook his head and smiled, he leaned closer so that his mouth was direct with her ear.

"Well, may I ask if the fair Ms. Mikan would be honoured to run away with me, Natsume Hyuuga. Because I fear i have fallen for your beauty and kindness already, although we have just met." he whispered, and he stared at her as she blushed, then smiled secretly to herself and he touched her cheek, then they stopped dancing as she stared into his beautiful, mysterious eyes.

"Why thank you for all these compliments, Mr. Hyuuga. I would secretly enjoy to run away with you. But I fear for your life. Shikaku is so stubborn and evil, he will have your head on a silver platter, serverd by a waiter at dinner!" Mikan hissed, which was so un-lady like of her! Natsume stared at her, then took her by the hand and ran into the garden with her.

Mikan was blushing incredibly, but she wished to follow this handsome young man because she too feared that she had fallen for him. He stared at her in the moonlight and lifted a hand to her face, smiling and stroking her soft hair as she stared into his eyes. Mikan smiled as she stared into his eyes.

"Must you be so dramatic? But this must be one of your qualities. I have fallen for you deeply, my dear Mikan Sakura." he whispered, and Mikan smiled up at him, then lay her head on his shoulder as she thought things through. It was dangerous, she knew.

But she had fallen dangerously in love with Nastume Hyuuga!

"And I you, my dear Natsume. I would enjoy being with you as your love, I wish to stay with you forever and never leave your side. I fear for your life, but I fear if I never stay by you, I will die also." Mikan whispered, tears in her eyes as he smiled, then leaned closer and closer, their lips touched and they kissed under the moonlight.

He thought her lips were so soft, so gentle. He never wanted to part from this beautiful and graceful woman. She was an angel in his presence who had saved him. She thought he was so passionate, so loving and kind, she wished to die with him. He was what she had dreamed of for a happy ending.

They were each others world. But, this wasn't the end of their fairy tale. Because every fairy tale has a bad guy, doesn't it?

"As they say 'Till death do us part' my dearest Mikan." hissed the sinister and terrible Shikaku, who let the curtain fall from his fingers as he walked away and grinned to himself, plotting an evil and sinister plan. A plan that would involve the death of Natsume Hyuuga, his newest enemy, and Mikan Sakura.

The two people he hated the most in his life...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

How's this? It's quite old fashioned speak, isn't it? But that's because I talk like this at most times. Hope you enjoyed, though! It seems to me that dancing fics with Mikan and Natsume falling for each other in them are my speciality, right?

Okay, hope you liked. Sayonara!

_**Love ya, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
